Sacrifice
by Psycho1521
Summary: They were ambushed. Now Leonardo is to decide on who will be sacrificed in order to be set free. Will the person he chooses effect his life? What if he chooses himself? What if he chooses Splinter? How would he be effected? Will all change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is just a quick not little story I wanted to write. Please read and review. At least ten of you guys. So hope you like it, it's also not like my other stories, you can't ask what happens next. But I might do that, It'll palpably be two Chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

Sacrifice

Outside a tall dark building, six figures circled the building. The six figures were the ninja turtles and their sisters. Leonardo, Raphael, Elsa, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Karai/ Miwa. They were ready to fight the Shredder, apparently his plan was to set off an eternal mutagen bomb into the city, just like the Kraang. But what they didn't know was that it was a trap. "Alright guys this seems to easy, keep watch and make sure none of you get hurt. Got it?" Leonardo asked still walking.

"Got it!" They had all said, they still began to walk slowly. It was true it seemed to easy.

 **Now let's get to interesting part.**

"Alright guys, time to-" Leo stopped.

 ***BOOM***

They were ambushed by Tiger Claw, Beebop, and Rocksteady. They had threw sleep smoke bombs in their face and they all fell. They had knocked out and the three enemies tied them up and brought them to the Shredders main room, his throne room. Shredder approached them he took a hold of Elsa, Karai/Miwa was took a hold by tiger claw, and the rest were a hold of the turtles. They would have woken up any minute.

* * *

"Ugh. What- what happened?" Leo said this very weakly. His vision was bler and heard some yelling of his name.

"LEO! LEONARDO, HELP! LEO, WAKE UP!" He couldn't moved, he was being hanged on the wall. He saw his brothers being held down by the enemy. Karai/ Miwa being pinned to the ground by Tiger Claw, and Elsa being held down by Shredder. His foot on her head, squeezing it slowly down.

"GUYS!? GUYS!" He yelled but he knew he couldn't get out of the trap. He saw them all cut up and bleeding. He had missed a battle while he was knocked out. They all had cuts and bruises. "LET THEM GO SHREDDER! NOW!"

"You think it will be that easy Leonardo? There is nothing you can do except... agree with me." Shredder had squeezed Gina's head harder.

"What kind of agreement?" Leo said this darkly. He knew whatever the Shredder had in store he wouldn't go for it. But what he didn't know was that the Shredder was very intelligent that night.

"In order for you to be set free, you must choose a group."

"A group?"

"Non of you will win. To leave this place you must choose between your brothers and your sisters, along with your father." He took out his blades once he said sisters, and slashed Elsa in the back, she screamed in horror. Her blood began to leak from her back. Leo looked at his brothers who had tears flowing from their eyes, along with blood. Raph had cried more then ever. He them looked at Elsa being held down by Shredder and also crying like her brothers and the blood flowing from her body. The last he looked at his older sister who looked in fear at her brother. She had cuts and bruises on her. But she was less hurt and scared, but still both.

"Who do I have to choose? And if I do what will happen to the rest?"

"Choose your brothers and one of your sisters, your two sisters, or all of them and Hamato Yoshi is mine." Shredder just stood there staring and talking to him. Leo them saw the fear in everyone's eyes.

"What are you gonna do to them?"

"Your brothers will be slashed and drowned in toxins, Karai will be locked in a cell for eternity, no food or water, Elsa will be locked up till her punishment is settled, her powers will be sucked out of her and she will be shot in the head in order to make sure she is truly dead and burned into a fire, and Hamato Yoshi will be burned into a huge fire and thrown in a fire." Leo looked in horror, he didn't know who to choose and if he did he would never forgive himself.

"NONE SHREDDER! TAKE ME INSTEAD, OR NOT!" Leo tried to break free but he couldn't.

"LEO NO! SHREDDER TAKE ME!" Elsa had yelled trying to make a choice for him, Shredder squished her head more. She screamed bloody murder.

"NO SHREDDER TAKE ME!" Karai had yelled. The rest try to make themselves the sacrifice.

"ENOUGH! One of them, now Leonardo!" Shredder had commanded.

Leonardo had looked at Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Their faces in pure horror. He knew he couldn't choose them. He then looked at his older sister, Karai nodded to show him she should be the sacrifice so they can all go. _At least she'll live longer, just locked up in a cell._ He thought. He couldn't decide. He then looked at his younger "sister" or co-leader. She did he same as Karai, she was wiling to be the sacrifice. He looked into her eyes he knew she would do it, but he wouldn't forgive himself. He thought about all the things they did together. He thought if he should sacrifice Splinter, but he just couldn't. He started to remember all the memories of his brothers and Elsa, then all the ones with Karai. All the pain that ***** had. He then finally decided.

He couldn't spit out the words. "SHREDDER! I CHOOSE-!"

"LEO DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE LEO JUST PICK ME, DON'T DECIDE BETWEEN US, LEO SPLINTER NEEDS ALL OF YOU! PLEASE LEO!" He herd the female voice, he knew she went throw a lot of pain ever since they went to the surface and met. He looked at her then he did decide who to choose.

"SHREDDER! I CHOOSE-!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"AHHHHHHHH!"

 **Dun, Dun, Dun! I decided to make it a few chapters, so now you get to decide who get's sacrificed. And if you read my profile you'll understand why I added this character. Please review and choose who you want to sacrifice. See you next time on 'Sacrifice.' BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with this new little story! Sorry it took so long to update, I don't have any one to sacrifice yet. So here's memories from before, that I made up. And if you know this song. Please review. Let's see if you know what it is. Also it's only parts of it. Thank you. Enjoy!**

Sacrifice 2

 _I watch the city burn..._

 _"Well if Shredder has anything in mind, we'll burn his plan down. And ... I'll keep you all safe ... No matter what." Elsa had embraced her younger brothers and one of her older brothers. Leo and Karai smiled._

 _These dreams like ashes float away..._

 _"You know I all dream for is that, I can meet my mother. My real father. And anyone else. That dream has come true ... because of you." Karai looked to Leo and gave a small kiss to his cheek and walked away._

 _Your voice I never heard..._

 _"My sons and daughter. Training is over, you may go." Karai looks over to Elsa, she looks ashamed._

 _Only silence..._

 _"E? Are- are you in there?" The turtles stood outside her door. Not hearing a word ... or a breath._

 _Where were you when our hearts were bleeding..._

 _"You were never there for me! All you made me do was keep myself in!" She yelled at her father. He towered her ... fear in her eyes._

 _Where were you? It all crashed down..._

 _"This family is falling apart." Mikey cried, his older brother comforting him._

 _Never thought that you deceived me..._

 _"Never had I know that you only cared for your safety!" Splinter over towered her again ... he left her with pure tears in her eyes._

 _Where are you now..._

 _"Please. E ... just can you please help us with this mission?" Leo had asked, nearing his sister's door. No movement._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Where are you now..._

 _"Where is she?" Everyone looked at an empty room ... no girl ... no ..._

 _How long can you stand the pain..._

 _"NEVER! NEVER AGAIN WILL I EVER! EVER HELP YOU!" The door slammed shut. Everyone was silent ... only crying from the room._

 _How long will you hide your face..._

 _"Come out! Shredder let her go! NOW!" The turtles had lined to stand watch ... a thump ... pure horror to their faces._

 _"How long will you be afraid..._

 _"No! You dd this because you're scared! You're a coward! SHOW YOURSELF OROKU SAKI!" He held his sister to her chest ... no breath ... was she gone-_

 _Are you afraid..._

 _No one moved ... no one spoke ... nothing ..._

 _How long will you play this game..._

 _"Enough play child, this is war." He spoke darkly ..._

 _Will you fight or will you walk away..._

 _"You walk out now ... there's no turning back." She walked off not turning back to her ... no more of this ..._

 _How long will you let it burn..._

 _"ENOUGH!" Fire fill the room with light ... all they saw was her ... she had betrayed ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Let it burn..._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 **Thanks for reading! Please review to see if you know what the song is, and to tell me who to sacrifice. So want to know what happened between these memories? Well just wait to see, in either a new story or new chapters. Thanks for reading again, this was possible because of you guys! You get to decide who gets sacrifice. Also, find out what this was next time. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT** **ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

 **Hi everyone! I'm back here's something I need to say...**

 **Now i'm having some writers block and I don't have any ideas to any of my stories. *Should've made them one shots! Don't judge me!***

 **Well now here, I need some votes...**

 **Depending who you hate or want to be sacrificed here are the people...**

 **-Leo = 0**

 **-Raph = 1**

 **-Donnie = 0**

 **-Mikey = 0**

 **-Elsa = 1**

 **-Karai = 2**

 **AND OR**

 **-Splinter = 0**

 **So I just want some of you to read the first two chapters, guess who's who in the memories (Chapter 2) and then figure out who you want to be Sacrificed. And also I really don't that much computer time, so yeah! Tell me and I'll choose depending how many of each. I already got one Raphael. So hope you know what to do and stay tuned to whats next.**

 **Thank you and BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! I'm back again! It's been so loooooong! But ... I've been typing this Outsiders story, that... I just posted yesterday, but now. What you've all been waiting for... THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF SACRIFICE!**

 **Mikey: AM I GONNA DIE!?**

 **River: *Slaps face* No, you already- never mind. Let's ignore him and get to the story shall we.**

 **Now... who's gonna get it? Read carefully for the clues to the person Leonardo states.**

 **Sacrifice 4**

They're just hanging there, not knowing what to do. Why did this happen, why them? Out of all his enemies, why them? Shredder yelled in pain before, Elsa bit his foot real hard to where it was bleeding eternally, you could see the bone. This was when Leonardo Hamato was about to speak who was going. Was it gonna be him? Was it gonna be one of his brothers? Was it gonna be Karai? Was it gonna be Elsa? Was it gonna be ... Splinter? Thoughts flowed through his head... who had the worse pain? Who had the worse experience of their life? Who was separated the most from their family? Who did the most Sacrifice for the whole clan?

Leonardo began to think back...

 _Karai:_

 _The one who was fought over by Shredder and Splinter, the true daughter of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen. Taught to hate, kill, and never giver mercy. Taught by evil and spond to be a devil. Untrustworthy sister. Mother... who died in a fire of her own uncle and father. Taken away her whole life from her real father. Learning to hater the only true father she had, that he was responsible for her mother's death. Can't tell from friend or foe. Mutated... a stupid mistake the Shredder made. Lost for months. Being transformed into a mindless snake, reveled to turn human again, and used for extract evil again. Mind controlled, back to normal. Tried to find revenge... deadly revenge. She did mindless things, like going after shredder herself and being thoughtless through all. If she died she would return with her mother, if she died he would never feel the same, if she died... Splinter would never forgive him._

 _Raphael:_

 _Hothead, mean, ruthless, but always caring. Thought to never have a chance to do his things. He shouldn't deserve what he gets, his temper will always be that way._

 _Elsa:_

 _Powers of ice and snow, the proficiency, never knew who her real family was. Found near a dumpster, left alone. Abandoned. Shredder needed use for her, she did things to hurt her family, but she did things that were right, some not so close. Sister, daughter, friend, and whatever else. She had troubles, as co- leader it was hard. Everything that has happened... her before sense... all gone. She was a different person. She got hurt, she was used for other evil things. Points where the town will become her's. Pushed around, thinking she's a witch, monster, sorcery expert, and disgrace. Full of thought, scared, afraid of the dark, evil among her. She felt everything all of them had felt, hurt, sorrow, happiness, blood, pain, tragedy, and most of all... hatred. If she died who would feel sorry? The guys love her, they would miss her. Karai? What about her? And most of all ... Splinter? How would he feel? Did he ever feel her as a daughter? Would he care?_

 _Donatello:_

 _Always was blamed for bad inventions. But thought of great plans. Maybe wrong sometimes, but he was great. He shouldn't deserve this, never will he let him get this._

 _Michelangelo:_

 _He loved his 'sister' and other sister. Full of joy. He was never though of as smart, and was never listened to. Never thought as his plans would work. He was thought as useless, unwilling, and an airhead. He felt so much unworthiness in his life. But Leo's little brother will never die on his watch, never die at all until it was time._

 _Splinter:_

 _He trained his adoptive family. He trained the one with powers, the one with a hot temper, the one too smart, and the one who would always goof around. He survived life, his evil adopted brother and the death of his wife. The lost of his daughter. The despoilment of his home. He changed over the years. He got his daughter was back and replaced the 'daughter' he took care of during the years. He pushed them to be better ninja's. Gave hope. Gave a group of mutants a family. He felt hurt/ comfort, tragedy, pain, and most of all love, joy, happiness. If he was sacrificed at least he knew it was for his family sake. But... would he watch over them? Like he did when his spirit departed from his body. Would he even still love them?_

It started to all make sense now, Leonardo, hanging from the wall, head down, dirt, cuts, and bruises covered his body. What happened when they were knocked out? Everyone was hurt, bleeding, skin ripping off, bruises on the clear body of the two girls, blood shot eyes of his brothers, some of them were knocked out, some were starting to fall. Leonardo knew who had the most pain, guilt, and hard time of their life. Where sensei never loved this person, he never let them show who they really were. Who Raph, Donnie, and Mikey loved the most, they had fun with her, she helped them with battles with Shredder and showed no mercy. But sometimes. But at the end of the day... her and Leo would meditate, he could feel the negative vibe that came from her, all the pain. Where at night she would sob, where she would turn cold, where she had every thought. She never showed it to the team... only to him. He knew what she went through, when she came back. Where she had horrible nightmares, where her eyes would glow. Where he knew she went through the worst. He knew she needed this...

He lifted his head and stared straight at her, his eyes adjusting to the vision he was looking at. She had blood on her, eyes blood shot, cuts everywhere, bruises on her arms and legs. He looked towards the other girl, she looked the same, but she was true. He didn't know how he would feel if she ... died. Would he ever forgive himself? But he knew it was time...

Opening his mouth ever so slightly, he knew he couldn't take the picture he was looking at right now, she was hurt, and she needed to be free. His eyes shot open and turned white. He spoke loudly, "SHREDDER!"

Shredder looked towards the leaders voice. Leonardo was breathing heavily, his eyes white, and his hurt self. Under the Kuro Kabuto Shredder smirked evilly. He just stood there, waiting...

"I've made my decision! The person who will be sacrificed, is the person who has felt hurt, pain, and tragedy all her life! And deserves to be free!" Everyone's eyes shot opened and looked straight towards Leonardo. Karai and Elsa's face turned to each other, tears rolling down each. She? The rest of the team screamed no and stop, but he wouldn't listen. Michelangelo sobbing loudly, Donatello white as a ghost, Raphael yelling like he never had before. The girls were silent. Leonardo looked down and shot his head up and finally spoke his last few words.

"SHREDDER! I. CHOOSE. HER!"

Leonardo pointed to to her face pale and white, blood shot eyes, blood against her mouth and on her body. Tears flew down her face, being picked up by Tiger Claw, she screamed. The guys yelled insulting words to their leader, to Shredder, to the other girl who was left. Their sister, who they loved was now ... gone...

They began to yell, scream and shout. They let every emotion out and everything was silent. All was heard was a door slammed shut.

"I'm sorry." Leonardo whispered.

 **Well. Thought you would figure out who, at least it was one of the she's. There's clues, so read carefully again, and make your guess. See ya next time, please review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! I barely had any homework, thank god. And I came home from school couple hours ago and yeah! So I bet the suspense has been killing you hu? Well say no more! Now it's time to figure out this poor girl who had just been taken away. R.I.P. I'm too skilled! Anyway, time for what you've all been waiting for... SACRIFICE 5!**

 **River: Well I guess I scared the guys so much they don't want to come out of their rooms ;) Long story... But not this one! Hey yo! Anyway...**

 **Sacrifice 5**

The team finally fled. Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface let them go. They heard the blood curtailing scream for a second and them it was over. They were weak, each moment and every second they had to stop for a breath. How long have they've actually been there? It was night time and the moon was almost full, by tomorrow it will be. They walked and they walked, now not even caring who or what saw them, as long as they had escaped. Leonardo was in the back, Donatello and Michelangelo were hanging on to each other for support, Raphael was next to his sister who were behind Donatello and Michelangelo. Karai could barely feel her own legs. _What did they do to them when I was knocked out?_ Leonardo thought. He saw his brothers and sister. The only ones who were left.

Raphael was bruised up, head to toe. His knee and elbow pads ripping off, his shell, front and back, full of cuts. His eyes blood shot red, black marks on him, blood dripping from his skin, and his arm, with one big huge cut, to the bone, was bleeding. The cuts on his leg were bleeding, the cuts on his head were bleeding, and his mouth tasted like blood to him, he limped and barely could walk. The only part of him that wasn't damaged was his mask. Leonardo knew it wasn't his fault he was like this, and could't bare to see him like that.

Donatello, he looked like he was burned. Cuts on his whole body, blood filled and one broken leg, the bone stuck out, skin ripping revealing the inside. Bruises on his head, neck, and arms. He had a black eye, and a huge gap on the back of his head, it was bleeding and his skull could be seen. Leonardo couldn't bare to see the sight f his younger brothers head, he had to look down as he walked.

Michelangelo was limping as well. Blood dripping from his arm and mouth. Bruises head to toe, cuts on his legs. A bad cracked shell, and skin ripping off. His little brother had really blood shot eyes. His baby blue eyes could not be see through the tears. Some teeth were knocked out, luckily in the back of his mouth. One arm held his brother, and the other was broken and weak, he could tell, it was sagging at the bottom and one cut was there to see no bone. Leonardo couldn't see this and turned to Karai, but it was even worse. And he promised himself he wouldn't have let his siblings get hurt.

Leonardo looked towards Karai, he bared tears away. The sight was unbearable. Her makeup was streaming down her face, the red was only blood. Her hair, a mess, dirty and ripping. Slashes across her body, her suit was ripping, pieces of her flesh along with it. She was limping and breathing hard. Her earrings were ripped out and chunks of her ear were missing. A gap in between her bottom lip drew blood down her chin. Her bones almost breaking, and one sticking out of her shoulder. But the most horrifying was the side of her face. On her cheek to her ear, was a huge cut that showed part of her jaw and bleeding eternally. Only two teeth were showing. And on her neck, was the Hamato clan symbol burned on her along with Shredder's claw marks slashed on her. She was in pain, and so was Leonardo.

He couldn't bare it any longer, he couldn't keep the tears in and had to let them out, had to let it go. He fell to the ground, knowing he was in pain, he fell on his knees, arms to side, and head down. He let every salty tear flow down the cuts on his face, burning him with the salt and cuts. His tears became sobs, his sobs became cries, his cries became louder and louder cries. Every tear flowed to the ground and almost made a puddle. The team stopped to take a look and almost ran to Leo.

"Leo!" They all yelled, they lost their balance and were in so much pain, they fasted walked towards him.

"Leo! Wh-What's the ... matter?" Raph had lost his voice a bit screaming for his life.

Leo just sat there crying, taking out his Katana and using it for support. He only had his one Katana. He lifted himself up and started to walk not saying a word. The whole way he walked in silence. Not saying a word, he opened the manhole cover and gestured his team to get in... _I'm a screw up... how can I be so stupid!?_ He told himself. He tried to take out his T-Phone and dial a number, but his hands hurt so much. But he had to... it started to ring...

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"... Sensei?"

"My son, what is the matter?" Splinter's voice frantic at the scratchy sound of Leo's voice.

"... We... we need... to come... *cough, cough* in... but we *cough* can't."

"Say no more I will be there." As soon as Splinter said that he hung up the phone admittedly.

Waiting, the team stood there, panting, coughing, moaning, and anything else they can. Once they stopped, they all turned to Leonardo, his head was down, tears still streaming, and eyes shut. He clenched his one fist and hand that was on his Katana. He couldn't feel the sense of his brothers and sister staring at him. They looked and turned back around trying to survive their injuries.

 _All of this had to happen? All of this couldn't just not happen? Why couldn't I just listen and stay in the lair when I was told not to go? Instead of arguing and making the team feel guilty and follow me, I could've just sat there and train. My stupid revenge got to me. It got to the team getting hurt, and now their almost dying. It got my co-leader death. Why couldn't I just said Splinter? Or even... Me. I could've just let the insulting words from before wash over me like a river over stone? No, I had to be such a fool to go and try to stop Shredder, didn't I?_

 _It's my fault! I failed them!_

 **Well, there you have it... took me a while but... I got it. I still got more, and it's more saddening. Near the end. But at least you know who... hey never mind! I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, or at least cry. There some references in there. Just to point that out, or let it go ;) See you at least Thursday or Friday!**

 **BYE! Also please review, even if it just the phrase 'nice' or something, I need feed back please! BYE!**

 **Turtles: BYE-AHHHHHHHHH! *I chase them with some makeup ;p***


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! It's time! New and improve Sacrifice 6! Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Waited long and hard for this and thank you to those who have review when you read this story. Life is nothing more than just life. Okay, never mind where was I? Oh yeah, Sacrifice! Sorry, my school wanted to put us on lock down for a major problem and scary stuff. People are stupid sometimes. Okay, never mind, time for the new chapter!**

 **Turtles: Yahoo! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Throws shrinkens at them, with makeup ready)**

 **River: I'm still their fear. For now. Let's go!**

Sacrifice 6

Splinter finally got to the manhole cover they were near. He opened it and gasped at the horrible state his sons and daughter's- daughter? What- never mind. He couldn't bare to shed a few tears, at the sight of his children. He stood there, and the team tried to run to him. But like with Leo, they could't and had to fast walk. Tears formed in their eyes. They came closer and closer to him, Master Splinter held out his arms to his children. Leonardo just stood there crying silently. Once the team finally reached their father and all cried. Blood filled Splinters robe. He wanted so badly to sit and cry with them. At this point nothing mattered, all that mattered was them being back with their sensei.

They had to stop in any time. When they did, they finally got themselves together. They began to walk slowly without saying a word, but they knew what sensei needed to do. He opened the manhole cover, fully uncovered. Splinter began to carry each of them inside the sewer, first it was Michelangelo, then Donatello, then Raphael, and then Karai or as he calls her Miwa. All that was left was Leonardo, he stood there looking down as Master Splinter headed up to him. He looked down with tears streaming form his face. He felt a hand on his not so hurt shoulder.

"My son... we must head back." He started to walk to the sewer hole when Leonardo began to swish back a forth little by little. Until he fell, face first to the ground, he was conscious and breathing. It was silent and all that could be heard was Leonardo's light to hard sobs. Master Splinter ran to his aid and helped him up. Leonardo was weak, he couldn't feel his legs, his head hurt, and his eyes were going dry. Master Splinter grabs him bridal style and takes him into the sewers, once everyone saw him they just started to walk to their home and not think of what just happened.

Once in the sewers Master Splinter clean and repaired his sons and now daughter. He made many stitches and warped many bandages. He used a lot of healing techniques and most of them worked but he knew these damages would be temporary. Scars would be left behind, as well as the horrifying memories and nightmares they will have. Leonardo wasn't in good condition once he was home. He cuts and damages we fixed, but he knocked out after, he was weak and needed a crutch for support. He didn't know if it would be temporary. He stayed in his bedroom after three days. Splinter needed an explanation of what had happened, but he should wait till his eldest son was healed, but enough was enough, he hadn't ate or drank anything and he didn't come out of his bedroom for some therapy. It was time...

"My sons and..." Splinter couldn't finish, what had happened to his other daughter? What did the shredder do? "... and Daughter. I must speak with you for a brief moment."

Miwa, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo all came out of their bedrooms. Leonardo slowly opened his door and took a peak. Master Splinter saw this and cleared his throat. "You too Leonardo." As if he was speaking to a young boy who didn't know what to do.

He came out of his bedroom with his crutch and limping. Miwa had support from Raphael, and Donatello and Michelangelo were holding each other for needed support. They headed straight for the Dojo. As they headed towards the dojo, Raphael let go of Miwa and went in. She held onto the door and looked back, Leonardo stood there... waiting, she tried to smile, and she did but it hurt due to the stitches on the side of her mouth. She looked like a rag doll with bad stitching. When she smiled, she waited for Leonardo to smile back, but he only stood there emotionless, but one expression seized his face, it was a no good, nasty, hateful glare. She only stood there wide eye, and tears forming to just not say a word, she didn't want to look anymore and tried to walk into the dojo, but she couldn't bare the face Leonardo just gave her, tears rolled down her face.

Leonardo didn't care, he kept that glare straight at her. When she vanished in the dojo, he stopped. He shook his head and headed in the dojo. There was a bench with pillows on it. The whole clan sat on this bench and Master Splinter stood in front of them. Leonardo was at one of the far ends, then it was Michelangelo, Raphael, Miwa, and at the other far end was Donatello. Master Splinter finally thought of what he would say. But before he could speak, he saw Leonardo's appearance. He was pale, black circles under his eyes. He faded away from the rest. His bruises got worse and he had gained more. Mostly what stood out to Master Splinter was Leonardo's eyes. The bright sapphire of his eyes faded, the light of his eyes... gone, they were gray and lifeless. He finally spoke...

"I have taken care of all of you since your last mission. I have left you to rest and now it is time to explain to me what had happened those night you all had gone." Everyone was silent, they all looked down. Didn't had no word to say. "Oh. So you have nothing to say? Why don't we have an explanation from your leader. Leonardo?"

Everyone looked his way. He looked down, he had his head down this whole time, but this time he had his eyes closed. He glanced up at his brothers and sister and glared at them silently, it was that nasty glare again. He finally took a deep breath and let it out, he opened his mouth ever so slightly and said something really quietly, to where nobody could hear what he was saying.

"What?" They all asked confused, his voice was hard now. He shot his head up, wide eye, and spoke loudly this time. Really loud. "I DON'T KNOW OKAY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW!? HU!?" He yelled and slammed his crutch on the ground, everyone was silent after that.

Splinter's face was both angered and worried. He was angry that his son was yelling at him and his siblings and had no reason to. But at the same time he was worried that his son was acting the way he was acting. What should he do? Should he excuse them? No. He needed to know what had happen, and why. And where was his... daughter at. It was even to painful to think about her. She was gone, how could this had happened?

"Leonardo, you may act like this now. But due understand this will not last much longer. I will need an explanation, and I will need it now!" Splinters voice started to get hard and firm. Either Leonardo was going to talk or he'll have to get the words out of his mouth. "Now, care to explain?" They didn't say a word. "I am not the one who will harm you into telling me what had happen. If you will understand to face the problems you are in, surely you will feel much better. Wakarimasu ka?"

They all looked at each other and noded, except for Leonardo. "Leo?" Miwa said/Ask. He stared at her and gave her the glare again, she saw the hate of her in his eyes, she decided to look away. Leonardo took a breath and finally said, "Hai, wakarimashita."

"Good, now tell me what had happened those night you were gone."

They looked at each other, they knew if one had gone, such as Elsa, Karai would take charge. Mostly because Leonardo was not being himself and refused to talk. She took a breath and began to speak.

"Father. We were heading over to the Shredder's lair and we didn't sense anyone coming. The next thing we knew, we were being pinned down by Shredder and his henchmen. Leonardo..." She gulped, "Leonardo was hanging on a wall. I was being pinned by Tiger Claw, Elsa..." She couldn't finish, it was too painful, but she had to. "She was being head squeezed by the Shredder. The guys were being pinned by the other mutants. Leonardo finally felt conciseness after the second night. We yelled and screamed his name... Shredder finally spoke, he began to make Leonardo... choose." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Choose? What do you mean Miwa?"

"He wanted Leonardo to choose... a group sensei. Either us, the girls, or you. He-he wanted him to choose who-who w-would go and..." Raphael couldn't finish. It was too painful to even think about the past. "a-and..."

"S-sacrifice one of us." Donatello finished. They all had tears in their eyes. The life going out in them. Splinter's face was in horror. He couldn't believe what they just said. Sacrifice? But why?

"Now... do not cry my children. Tell me, what happened to Elsa?" Once he finally said that, everyone broke down crying. Their tears flowed down their face and began to say words through sobs.

"Sensei wa, mōshiwakearimasen! Watashitachi wa kanojo o sukuu koto ga dekimasendeshita! Watashitachiha, totemo zan'nendesu! Shureddā wa watashitachi o tsukurimashita yo! Watashitachiha, rokku daun shite imashita!" They cried, Splinter tried to calm them down, but he couldn't until he had to yell.

"Jūbun'na! Now no crying! What do you mean?" He got his staff and put it under each of their chins so they can look up at him. They all stopped their crying. And when he put his staff down, they all looked down. They wiped away their tears and Miwa spoke...

"Leonardo... Sacrificed her..."

 **Yelp this took me a while. Sorry to all of you who were waiting. Some of those words are in Japanese. And if you can figure them out, I love you for the rest of the month, see how I didn't say rest of my life. When I wrote this I was on the verge of crying myself, don't worry more will be coming and hope you've enjoyed.**

 **This has been confirmed, there will be a squeal to this story, don't worry this story will last till about a chapter 20 or 25. Don't know and don't care for now. So yeah, hope ya enjoyed and seen you around, please tell me how ya felt about the story and feel free to make any suggestions. I really don't care, but did you see how Leonardo is starting to hate Karai... I mean Miwa. Just had to add that in.**

 **Thanks to all you reviewed and please keep reviewing! I love feedback! And to those of you who haven't, please do, I want to know how you all feel. Thank you and see ya around. Sayōnara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I'm back, and the story! So, i'm gonna have this new thing where I need one review per chapter. If I don't get feedback I don't know how you guys feel about this story. And until I get this review or review's, I wont post a new chapter. But for the last few chapters thank you to Reptile Bender, guest(s), and DP fanboy, for giving me feedback and how you felt. Thanks again. So, yeah. That's all I have to say.**

 **Mikey: Oh! Oh! Can we say something!?**

 **River: Sure. Why not?**

 **Raph: I read the story (sniffs) and it's good.**

 **River: Are you... crying Raph?**

 **Raph: No! (silent for a moment) SHUT UP!**

 **River: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

 **Leo: Can we just get on with the story now?**

 **River: Oh, wow. Look at you, mister impatient. Fine time to get on with the story then. No home made buttermilk pancakes for you then tomorrow.**

 **Leo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **River: Ignore him, and lets get to it!**

Sacrifice 7

Splinter stepped back a bit. Trying not to tumble over, but he did. He sat there on the ground, wide eye at his sons and daughter, tears began to form in his eyes, he started to breath harder and harder. He shook his head, and started to sweat. He put his eyes on his eldest son, who, was looking down, eyes closed, pale, and lifeless. Master Splinter got up and dusted himself off. He walked towards the tree and put his hand on it, head down. Tears began to flow from his face to the tree. _How could my own son do this? How could the one I have taken care of his whole life, taught him everything I know, made him leader, and been my favorite, do that to his co-leader, his partner, his everything._ He had no words, he held his hand up for his sons and daughter to go away. Before they did...

"Come back at 12:00 at the night. No reasoning, just do. Go." Was all he could say. They all left. And so did he... he walked into his bedroom and began to meditate. He couldn't focus. Everything went through his mind... everything...

 _Year 1: *Hears crying, baby crying*_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Sees a baby girl, on the floor, she had bright blue eyes, almost like ice, pale as snow, and hair bright as the winter. Uncovered, and ice around her. On the dumpster, wall and ground she was near and on._

 _"Do not cry little one. I am here." Picks her up and cartels her._

 _..._

 _"Elsa, come on. You can do it."_

 _She falls on the ground trying to walk. He picks her up and begins to hold her up to his face, she does a cute baby laugh and hugs his nose. He smiles, and looks at the turtles, who are crawling and doing weird things. He goes back to Elsa, who is pulling on his whiskers, he chuckles lightly._

 _Year 2:_

 _"My sons and daughter, please you can do it."_

 _The turtles walk away and crawl away, but mostly walk away. Elsa walks to him and falls to his knees._

 _"Very well Elsa. You have improved your walking, you may finally walk." He picks her up and hugs her, she wraps her arms around his neck._

 _Year 3:_

 _"Sensei!" Elsa runs in crying while Splinter is meditating._

 _He comes too and runs to her aid. He cleans cuts and she gives him a big warm hug._

 _"Thank you!"_

 _Year 4:_

 _"Sit." Splinter commands._

 _He teaches the team to meditate and all goes well. An hour passes, and all the turtles are gone. He looks confused and sees Elsa there mediating. He makes her come too. He smiles, she smiles and gives him a hug, he gives her one back. She goes to play. He sits there smiling and walks away._

 _Year 5:_

 _Splinter hands them their training weapons, and Raph hits Mikey with his and Mikey runs away. Raph and the rest go after him, with weapons in there hands. Splinter shakes his head and sighs._

 _"Very well. Elsa try to use your powers."_

 _"Hai Sensei."_

 _They train for a while, and when he gives her a Tanto sword, she defeats him and they both smile. She goes up to him and gives him a tight hug, which he returns back._

 _"Go on, go help your younger brother." She goes off. He smiles_

 _Year 6:_

 _The kids are all doing katas and getting them perfectly right._

 _"Well done my children. You are done for today, let's go play." He walked towards them and they ran to his side saying..._

 _"YAY!"_

 _They all start to play hide and seek. Splinter is counting, and finds Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello... the only one who wad left was Elsa, she was a good hider. They searched far and high and low and close. But they couldn't find her. They all went back to the dojo and sat down, thinking where she could be. They hear a giggle from the tree and they all look up. Splinter reaches his hands up when he gets up and says..._

 _"Found you!" She giggles and falls in his arms and they both hug, the others join in the family hug. He tightens her hug on Elsa._

 _Year 7:_

 _"Now, keep calm, do not fear." They were both mediating, after haft an hour, Splinter began to feel very cold. He opened his eyes to see snow and icicles everywhere, it looked liked a winter wonderland. He taps her shoulder._

 _"Oh, um... sorry?" She smiled very nervously. He pats her on the back and she gives him a warm hug that melts away all the winter wonderland. He gives one in return._

 _Year 8:_

 _"Ready?" little Leonardo ask. They all nod and see Master Splinter mediating. "GO!"_

 _They all jump down on top of him. He opens his eyes before they crash land on him and catches them. Elsa fell in his lap and smiles. He hugs all of them and Elsa wraps her arms around Splinters neck giving him a tight warm hug._

 _Year 9:_

 _It was the middle of the night, and they all had nightmares._

 _"Meditate. It will help." They all sit down and do as Splinter said, but it was very late. Hours had passed and they all fell asleep in their positions. At the sound of the alarm Donatello built, they all woke up._

 _They began to sniff something wonderful, it smelled so good. Following the smell, the boys were in front and Splinter in the back, the smell lead straight to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, they saw plates set out and stacks of buttery goodness. Elsa was at the stove with a pan and spatula. "Good morning." She said._

 _"What is all of this?" Splinter had to ask._

 _"Breakfast. Eat up." She served them all and last was Master Splinter, he smiled and gave her a hug that she happily returned back._

 _Year 10:_

 _"Leonardo, Raphael against Michelangelo and Donatello. Hajime!"_

 _Splinter and Elsa watch. He stands, and she sits on the right side of him._

 _Leonardo tries to show off and uses his shrinken. He flips it out, the wrong way, that goes backwards and hits Elsa in the eyes. She yelps in pain and covers her eye. She tries not to cry and makes ice to put on it. Splinter goes to her side, he crouches to her side and she buries her face and hugs him to not show that she's not crying. He hugs her back. They stay that way till they leave the room._

 _Year 11:_

 _"Happy Mutation Day!" They all yelled._

 _"Happy Mutation Day my sons and daughter. It is time for your presents." He took about multiple boxes. One blue, red, purple, and orange. He gave the boys their presents. All that was left was his so called daughter. He pulled out a white box with light blue ribbon. He gave it to her._

 _She opens it up and sees a royal dark-ish blue dress with a top part to it. She smiled, he smiled, she got up and gave him a hug. He returned it back. "Thank you."_

 _Year 12:_

 _Elsa is alone in the kitchen. She has a sketch book and pencil. She's drawing a picture of the family under a cherry blossom tree. Splinter comes in and sees the picture, he smiles. "That is beautiful Elsa."_

 _"Thank you sensei."_

 _He comes to her and pats her on the back. She gives him a hug for the pat on the back._

 _Year 13:_

 _"COME ON, COME, ON, COME ON!"_

 _"HURRY UP!"_

 _Splinter heads to the living room and sees a winter wonderland, again, and sees them building a snowman, or a snowcat. They looked like they were j=having much fun. He goes over to them and puts a hand on Elsa and Leonardo. "Very beautiful." Leonardo gives him a hug and Elsa gets pulled into it. They all hug, and he joins them in the fun. When Michelangelo threw a snowball at them during the hug._

 _Year 14:_

 _"Elsa, may I speak with you?"_

 _"Ooooooooooh!"_

 _"Shut up guys. Coming!" She walks into the dojo and sees Splinter._

 _"You have had advance and extra training. You are a wise and powerful young lady, but you may not become a Kunoichi."_

 _"WHAT!? But-but why not!?" She began to make a storm around her self and the dojo, Splinter saw this and spoke again._

 _"You are not going to become a Kunoichi because, I am going to make you, my daughter, a sensei. Just like me." He chuckled, her eyes widened and a huge smile grew on her face. "THANK YOU!" She yelled and ran right up to him and gave him a huge warm hug and he gave one in return. They hugged for a while and sat on the floor, talking about what will happen. She gave him another big hug._

 _Year 15:_

 _The team was training, Elsa and Karai on both of Splinter's sides. The guys were training. But things started to get out of hand, which turned into a big dog pile mess. They rolled like a ball around the floor. Karai and Elsa giggled to themselves, Splinter slaps himself in the head._

 _"Is this how training always goes?" Karai asked finishing her giggle. Elsa rolled her eyes at that question, it was true though._

 _Splinter had enough, "Ya me! My sons... and daughter, that is enough for today." They all bowed and left the room._

 _Splinter realized what he said and was about to turn till Elsa was already gone to her room in the side of the dojo. He sighed, but didn't think about it a lot. Not at all._

 _Year 16:_

 _Splinter meditated while the guys were getting ready._

 _"Sensei?" Leonardo asked, still himself._

 _"Yes Leonardo?"_

 _"Were going on patrol. Um... we'll be back." He was acting strange_ _._

 _"Alright, be careful my son."_

 _That was the last know sight of Elsa. Her looking into the dojo worried. The last sight of her... And remembering that phone call, and only seeing the... six... of his children... six..._

The clock rang the hour of twelve. It was time. He got up and began...

 **Welp. Yep. That's it for now. I'll update a little later, or Sunday. Or tomorrow, whichever.**

 **Mikey: Oh! Oh! Tomorrow!**

 **River: You're the only one who shows up hu?**

 **Mikey: Yep! See Ya! BOOYAKASHA!**

 **River: NO! BYE! (Puts him in a head lock)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Yo! I'm back! What Mikey said was a lie... and so yeah! So it's time for the great and amazing, very sad, story, new chapter of... drum roll please...**

 **Mikey: *Drums***

 **River: SACRIFICE 8! Let's g-**

 **Donnie: Actually you're a couple of days off than you said and-**

 **River: Can it Donnie!**

 **Donnie: Well... I come here one time and already get yelled at. I'm going to the lab. *Walks away***

 **River: Wow. Either way, I still don't know why they're in my room... oh well...**

 **Let's go!**

Sacrifice 8

While Master Splinter meditated, the guys were in the living room. Quiet, the TV on, and no one moving. Michelangelo sitting normally on the couch, Donatello lying on the couch, Raphael sitting next to his sister as he would sit, Karai was sitting there with tears in her eyes, every once and a while she would look back at her leader, and then there was Leonardo. He sat there at the end of the couch, staring at the TV with no expression on his face, they were even watching space heroes. But nothing came out of him, he kept looking at Karai every time she glanced back at him, he would give her such a dirty glare every time. The ninth time she did, Leonardo had enough of her, enough of the guys, enough of Splinter, enough of Shredder, enough of everything! He just exploded...

"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME!?" He yelled at her. Karai was startled at his reaction.

"WHOA! Okay bro, she was only checking if you were okay. No need to yell, Leo." Raphael tried to explain to him, nut no. Leonardo couldn't take it anymore. Once in a while people just have to blow there pot. Leonardo hasn't, so he was the one to start the fight.

"WELL THERE'S NO NEED TO CHECK ON ME OKAY!? I'M PERFECTLY FINE, AND IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS RIGHT NOW!" Leonardo pointed his finger to Karai, his eyes wide open and hers filled with tears. He had gotten to what he has always wanted to say to them. The truth, but he makes it come out a different way.

"Would you stop yelling and just calm down!?" Raphael began to yell as well. He got angrier and angrier. "An who's talking about who did who!? You were the one who just gave her away!" He shot back.

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A THING! STOP DOING WHAT YOU'RE ALL DOING AND LISTEN! I'M YOUR LEADER, YOU DO AS I SAY, AND IF I BLAME SOMEONE, I BLAME SOMEONE! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO HAD THE PLAN OF GOING TO SHREDDERS AND STOPPING HIM, SHE BEGGED ME FOR ALL OF US TO STOP HIM! SO IT'S ALL HER FAULT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU'RE GETTING THIS CLOSE FOR ME TO SLAP THE LIVING LIFE OUT OF YOU LEO! IT WASN'T HERS IT WAS YOURS! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STATED HER PAIN! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STATED HER NAME! YOU WERE THE ONE TO GIVE... HER... AWAY!" He boomed out to his eldest brother. Leonardo seriously had enough. He couldn't take it anymore, he walked up to him, fist clenched and fire burning through his veins. Leonardo walked right in front of Raphael and...

*SLAP!*

Leonardo slammed his fist into Raphael's cheek. Raphael fell to the floor and slammed his head to the ground. He looked like he was out cold, but he wasn't, it was just from previous injuries. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Karai all got up as fast as they could to get to their brother. Leonardo stood there, angry, mad, frustrated, and careless. He looked at Raphael and turned away to sit back down. He wasn't able to make it because something sharp and long hit him in the shell. When he turned around, he saw the angry and scared faces of his brothers and sister. Raphael was sitting up, being supported by Karai. Donatello and Michelangelo were scared and Karai and Raphael were angry as any sibling would be, but even worse.

Leonardo put his hand behind his shell with an angry expression on his face. He felt the object and pulled it out. It was Karai's Tanto. Her eyes were green and filled with tears, she was her mutant hybrid self. He grabbed the Tanto and threw it to the ground. No one spoke a word, Leonardo tried to open his mouth but he was interrupted by Karai's Viper screech to shut him up.

Just them Master Splinter came into the living room. "It is time." That's all he said.

They all got up and followed him to the dojo. Leonardo was the last one to enter, but before was Michelangelo, Donatello, then Raphael along with the support of Karai. She hissed at him and walked into the dojo.

They all entered to see it was dark, with only six candles lit up. The tree was dim and the candles in front of it. Ice flowers where surrounding a picture of black and white. The picture had Elsa, she was near the dojo tree, body facing right, her hair in a braid that had snowflakes in it and bangs pushed to the back, her face facing the camera and a beautiful smile on her face, eyes lit up and her with her blue ice dress, every once and a special while she would wear it. The team gathered around and sat on their knees. They bowed their heads and heard what Master Splinter had to say in Japanese.

"Eruza wa, kanojo wa watashitachi ni tanoshisa, yorokobi, shiawase, insupirēshon o motarashi, soshite subete no hotondo wa, kanojo ga kazoku to shite issho ni watashitachi o motarashita monodeshita. Kanojo wa jibun to no 1, fuyu, kōri to yuki to no 1deshita. Knonoichi o sengen sa rete inai, kanojo wa migotona senseideshita. Watashi wa kanojo o shinjite, kanojo wa jidai no saiaku no jibun jishin o shinjite imashita. Kanojo wa jibun de kowai to okotte itaga, kanojo wa naganen ni watatte kaizen sa remashita. Kore wa kanojo fualt nakattashi, shureddā wa, subete ni fumeiyo o okimashita. Kanojo wa, utsukushī shurui, amai, to kyōryokuna wakai joseideshita. Soshite, watashitachi mo, jidai no saiaku de, kanojo o kesshite wasurenaidarou."

Everyone sat there, crying and be in sorrow. They bowed their heads and lifted them back up. Michelangelo sobs quietly, and so does Donatello. Raphael closes his eyes and tears steam down his face. Karai looked at the picture and tears form i her eyes, but they don't fall. As for Leonardo, he sat there, eyes closed, breathing slowly, a single tear rolls down his face, and is completely calm. Master Splinter stared at the picture, he sighed and looked at his eldest son, who was doing nothing. There was just a blank moment of silence. Splinter looked back at the picture thinking...

 _She is really gone. My daughter... gone. I can never get her back._

 **Well I end everything here for now. I have homework to do and stuffy, stuff like that. Thank you for reading and wait till the next chapter. See ya!**

 **Mikey: (Whispers) When she's not looking, I'll type the story.**

 **River: What?**

 **Mikey: Nothing! Hehehe...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo bro's! I'm back! Okay, I'll talk later, this chapter is mostly about the team, less Splinter, more Leo mad at Karai. Yeah okay. Let's shoot this thing! Mikey didn't write it, i'll tell you later what happened to him. *Smiles evilly* Let's shoot!**

Sacrifice 9

After the funeral, the team went back to their rooms, Leonardo was the first to dash away. Master Splinter stayed and went to his room, after fixing the shelf. He put Elsa's picture next to the turtles birth bowl. He put the flowers, that were slowly dying. The team sat in their rooms. Raphael was lying in bed, slowly falling asleep. Donatello was looking at picture on the T-Phone. Michelangelo was trying to read his comic books, but was too distracted. And Karai, she was sitting on her bed looking to the ground. She got up and walked to the bedroom next to hers.

The door was the same as hers, with a cherry blossom print. In white of course. She slid open the door and walked in. She looked around, it was empty, a bit. Karai walked in and left the door behind her open. It was the same old room, Karai couldn't help but smile. She looked around...

The room was just a room with one shelf, a bed, and many pictures on the walls. Karai smiled. She walked to the bed and sat down. Looking at all the pictures...

She saw ones from a camera and ones from her drawing. They were all great memories. Karai looked and saw one that looked very old, it was dusty. She go up and walked towards it. The picture showed the turtles, Splinter, and... her. Karai guessed it wasn't that old after all. It probably, or the room hasn't been cleaned since... she... died. Karai unpinned it and started to scan the picture. She remembered that day. The picture showed everyone smiling. Splinter had her by the shoulders, Leo, Raph, and Donnie in a hug train, Mikey in the corner with only his face showing, and last but not least, it was a party, celebrating when Karai came home. There was a banner hanging above Karai, that said, "Welcome Home Miwa!" Karai smiled and saw the guys with special bandannas. They were made of ice, but were still their colors. Splinter was wearing an ice made robe, but as always it was still his color. What Karai noticed on herself was... the ice silk kimono she was wearing. All made by the ice mistress who used to live. Karai studies it more...

She had her usual makeup on. But, her hair, it was deigned by her... 'sister'. It was flipped, but still hair on her left side. On the right had the hair up, and in the back was a a curled down bun. Her hair had grown longer since. Then, she put all her blonde hair as a string on one side, the right side. She had a plain black silk ice choker on. Her kimono was ice silken, the bottom was long and flowed an inch away, on top of it was a deep red waist side lace, then it was her long sleeve top with a red trim. At the bottom was her dress covering her chest. She had ice black shoes, and her normal earrings on. Karai smiled, remembering that day...

 _Karai turned in her bed, not wanting to get up. But there was consent knocking at her door. Even though it was made of paper. She groaned and got up, it had only been a day since she came back. No everyone was bugging her. She got up and went to the door..._

 _When she opened it she saw a happy and excited Elsa and April in front of her door way. Elsa had a kimono on. It was made of ice silk. It was blue, of course. It reached her neck, no sleeves. It was tight fit, but flowed at the bottom. She wore ice made flats and ice pearl earrings. The kimono was pain blue, with a black ribbon around her waist. Her hair was tied in a up-do bun. With a blue ribbon in it. April was the same. They were both partially jumping up and down, a wide smile on her face. Karai had a nervous smile on her face._

 _"Morning?" Karai said slowly and unsure._

 _"It's a great morning, well... actually it's the evening, you've been taking a nap since this morning. You were exhausted." Elsa finally said seriously. Karai blinked slowly. And shrugged.  
_

 _"Well, why are you so excited? And why do you have that bag?" Pointing to the bag._

 _"No questions, just do." April pushed her on a chair in a room, flashed ice skates on it and pushed her near a wall._

 _"Guys! You're going to hit a wall!" Karai covered her face, and put her legs near her chest, and felt coldness after. She opened one eyes and saw a ice vanity. It was large and of course, cool. Karai sat normally back down and let the lady do her thing._

 _April began to do her usual makeup and put on her normal earrings. Elsa then began to style her hair, she sprayed some hairspray April brought and did her hair. It was nice, Karai looked surprised and smiled._

 _"What now?"_

 _Elsa and April got her up and pushed her to a ice paper cover. They gave her the bag and pushed her back there. Karai began to change into this black and red dress, a kimono. She slipped it on and walked out, and right in front of her was a ice mirror._

 _"I... actually like it." Karai spinned to see the back and twirled with a laugh. April left the room and left, she had school. Elsa smirked and lifted her hand. She spinned her hand and twirled her fingers, ice sprang from them to the dress and it finally turned to a ice kimono. It was light and bright, of some sort. "Now.. I love it."_

 _"Well you better. Let's go!" Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, almost making her fall._

 _They stopped in front of the kitchen, but it was closed by a curtain that went both ways. With a wave of her hand, Elsa opened the curtains. Karai smiled, but saw no one. Elsa was disappointed too. She looked over the counter, to see Leo and Mickey hiding, Splinter on the other side, and Donnie with Raph on the ceiling. She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. Then went back to a serious look._

 _"Um... we agreed not to hide." They all got up to see Karai there. Smiling. They smiled in a innocent way._

 _They looked at each other and slid to a banner, and said, "SURPRISE!"_

 _Karai laughed and went to hug her father and brothers. Their mask were ice silk. So was Splinters robe._

 _"Okay! Okay! Time for a photo!" Elsa announced. Everyone gathered around, Karai in the middle with her boys surrounding her. They all started to laugh and smiled, the three boys tried to smile as cool as possible, Mikey just the widest smile he can, Splinter the widest grin, and Karai with her red lips in a big cool grin/ smile. The flash went off after they all said..._

 _"TURTLE POWER!"_

Karai came back to her real life. She put the photo down and limped around. She saw a bunch of things, but she didn't dare to touch them. The Opened the door and faced the room, her back to the open door.

She burned off he candle and closed the door, tears in her golden eyes. She turned around...

Leonardo was standing right behind her...

 **Sorry, just have to leave it there! I was going to make her look at more things, but I saved that stuff for one of the turtles. Now, can you say cliffhanger? Yes, yes I could say that. I did that on purpose. Please do give feedback, thanks!**

 **Also, the Mikey thing. He... well... I wont say... it wouldn't be for you guys. *Laughs loudly***

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup, i'm back. Okay so yeah, you guys saw the last chapter and at the end it got like suspense, I hope, in you. Leo's gotten aggressive. Let's see what he does next. Sorry again for the wait, this time I was in something bad, so yeah and-**

 **Mikey: Oh-!**

 **River: Bye! *Pushes him out of room"**

 **Let's get rolling! I'll talk more later!**

Sacrifice 10

She turned around...

Leonardo was standing right behind her...

Karai gasped and them smiled. "Leo you scared me!" She teased him, but his expression wasn't the same, he wasn't the same. He was breathing harder and harder. He looked angry. Karai laughed a little nervously. But he didn't look amused.

Karai kinda stepped back. Almost falling against the door.

"What were you doing in there?" Leonardo had a deep expression in him. Karai looked around, finding no answer.

"I... Um... You see-" She was pushed against the floor where Leonardo was standing a bit earlier.

Leonardo had pushed her to the floor. Karai felt the old sore from two weeks ago. She held her side. When she looked up, Leonardo was gone, like the wind. She looked around. When she got up she screamed a blood curtailing scream. Her ribs re- broke. As soon as that was heard, Splinter, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo came out. Leonardo's door went shut.

Splinter ran to her aid. He crouched down to her. "My daughter, what has happened?!" He was concerned. Karai didn't speak and just sat there crying and every time looking at Leonardo's door.

Luckily, to Master Splinter's help, his other sons had enough strength to at least carry their sister to the dojo. Michelangelo got her by the legs, Raphael, her head, and Donatello went back to his lab and got a few supplies they needed just in case. In this case they were going to need it...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Leonardo sat on his bed, looking at the door. He waited, for something, but he didn't know what. He just waited. Then... there was a knock on his door.

Raphael came in, in a so called calm mood, if Leonardo knew, which he does, Raphael was madder than a Fire Phoenix. Leonardo didn't care, he thought Karai was the one who made all of this happen, she was the one that needed to be rescued, she was the one Splinter wanted, she was the one who replaced their real sister, she was the one who caused all that trouble, she was the stubborn one, she was the didn't care kind, she was just the most horrible person he would ever meet, his own sister.

Raphael closed the door and stood in front of him. Eyes on fire. No one spoke, so Raphael spoke first...

"Are you serious right now!?" Raphael boomed those words in his face, right in his face. "You re-broke Kara's ribs! She's bleeding and bruised! Did you really just do that to her!?"

Leonardo sat there looking straight at the door with his dim gray eyes. A mad expression on his face.

His brother was getting furious now. "ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT-!"

He was stopped by a punch in the throat, when he grabbed his throat, he looked up and saw Leonardo's fist where Raphael was.

"NEVER YELL AT ME AGAIN! GET OUT! NOW!"Leonardo pointed one of his Katana's at his throat. Raphael crawled out of the room and the door slammed closed.

Once outside, he held his throat and laid against the wall next to his older brothers room. When Splinter heard the commotion he ran out of the dojo, he saw his second eldest son sitting against the wall, coughing, breathing hard, and holding his throat. For support, Splinter brought him to the dojo and laid him down on a mat on the other side of his sister. Donatello checked him too and went right to work. Michelangelo was sent to get ice and looked at his older brothers door, he was still his brother, his brother was still in there somewhere. He decided to go in.

Michelangelo walked in and saw his eldest brother sitting on the bed staring at the floor this time. Leonardo got up and was right in front of his younger brother. Michelangelo gulped and felt no fear.

"What are you doing in here?" Leonardo said in a deep scary voice. Michelangelo felt his stomach go dole.

"N-no reason. I-I j-just wanted to... um... check o-on y-you." He trembled in fear of his favorite brother.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Leonardo turned around, only to be stopped by a hand. When he turned he saw young Michelangelo's hand on his shoulder.

Leonardo turned his head to the shoulder and glared at his younger brother. He quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it, hearing the wrist bone crack and crumble. Michelangelo cried in the worst pain he had ever felt. Leonardo fully turned around and twisted the arm, Michelangelo's stitches re-opening and seeing the bone bend and then... break again. He cried and screamed, when his eldest brother let go, he knew he was no longer his eldest brother, he was another Shredder. Michelangelo ran out of the room crying.

Splinter heard the cries and ran to his youngest sons aid. It was going to far now, and something had to be done before Leonardo hurts his brothers even more than the Shredder did. He took his youngest son to the dojo and laid him down.

* * *

Leonardo got up, looked out his door and went back in. He got his Katana blades and went out of the room. The lights were out. He walked to the main exist and went up top.

He couldn't deal with his brothers anymore, not even his father and sister, especially his sister.

He looked towards the city and...

He ran.

 **Sorry if it's short, if it is, deal with it. Okay, yeah, how mean Leo. Okay, so yeah, I just wanted ta update sooner, okay love ya guys for reading. Bye!**

 **I'm tired, okay yeah, I should really mean what I mean.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup fellas! Time for this new chapter! I have nothing to say, but thanks Reptile bender! And PopcornWolf10, That's funny!**

 **Mikey: Thanks Bender!** **Thanks Wolf!**

 **River: Okay? When did ya get here?**

 **Mikey:** ***Walks away slowly out the door***

 **Let's get a move on! Oh... and if you red my old story before I deleted it, you know this** **conscience. I-It's quick. K?**

Sacrifice 11

Leonardo jumped the buildings, running and panting. He finally stopped at the gate of Chinatown. He sat on the edge, thinking, feeling, and most of all shedding his anger. He took out the stars and started to throw them at the building across. Nothing was as it was before...

Thinking and thinking, Leonardo was kicked out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder...

Looking up he saw Master Splinter standing there with his hand on his sons shoulder and himself looking out to the open.

"No matter if she is gone, she will always be in your heart." Was all Splinter could say.

Without thinking, Leonardo ripped his hand, holding deeply and crushing his fathers hand. Flipping him to the wall and crashing to the ground. Splinter looked up from the actions and saw that his son had left. He exactly knew that his son was in horrible pain and sorrow.

After that scene. Leonardo went back to the lair and to his room. Nobody was around and it was all silent. He didn't care though, he didn't care about anyone then, he just wanted to be alone. Walking to his room, Leonardo grabbed the door and slid it shut. Being angry with the world.

Once inside, Leonardo punched the wall. _Why do they always do this!? Why do they always check on me!? Why don't they check the psychopath who killed my sister!?_ He kept yelling in his head. He slammed down on his bed and started to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and was slowly drifting away...

 _"Why such attitude?"_ A voice said in the darkness. Leonardo was surrounded by darkness. It was all black. He looked around, but no one was there.

"Who are?" He asked slowly and sternly. The voice was familiar, but... he couldn't quit make out the voice. Suddenly... one light pops out, it was dark purple, a figure standing in the distance.

A woman figure. Face covered with darkness. Pale skin, since it was covered well, a long dress and a back covering behind her neck. He squinted his eyes to see, but he couldn't make out the face, he blinked and the light and figure was gone. He looked around only to just find the dark room, just darkness.

"Show yourself!" He yelled, but the only thing he could hear was an echo of himself. Then laughter piled from low to high.

 _" Can't believe they betrayed you."_ The voice said.

"What?" Leonardo asked. He was interested.

 _"I mean. It was clearly Karai's fault Elsa died? Right?"_

"I mean... that's what I think."

 _"Listen to me Leonardo. This was their fault, not your's. They're the ones who let this happen. I speak the truth. Always let your conscience be your guide."_

The voice drifted away and Leonardo blinked...

Opening his eyes, he shot up and started to breathe deeply and harshly. His eyes went dim again and even lower. Not believing what he was hearing, he walked out of the room. Looking around, he saw no one at all. He walked out even more, breathing the nasty sewer air and almost chocking.

"Leonardo?" A voice came from across the room. Leonardo turned to see Master Splinter standing at the doorway of the dojo. Leonardo sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked straight into his fathers eyes. He didn't want to but he had too.

Once Master Splinter saw the eyes of his son, he knew that he was no longer the son he knew. His eyes, they were dark, dim, as if a fire had set upon them and it burned out instantly, all that was left was the ashes and the dim smoke. Before, his sons eyes were bright, worthy, and full of love. They showed the great blue ocean that reached over the earth and around, that never stopped, that was full of life. Now that the fire had been set upon the earth, it burned the water, leaving the creatures dead and ashed, which showed the emptiness of what is left. Master Splinter couldn't stand to look into those eyes, they were too much for him. The darkness closed into him, and he didn't know how to stop it...

"Leonardo..." He started but couldn't continue. It was something about those eyes that showed, that it could have been his fault. But why his? He did nothing? But it was just his wisdom that didn't help explain it... nothing could... only the past could..., "My..."

Not even that phrase was worthy to call his eldest that. Nothing... "Never mind... carry on..."

Oh, but has he ever head one of Leonardo's favorite songs? He's always carried on... and there was no one to stop him from what's about to happen...

 **So... this may be short and stuff, but interesting at the end hu? Please review, I love feedback! I'll post often now... I hope...**

 **Bye!**


End file.
